Home/Transcript
(The episode begins at the Monastery of Spinjitzu with Wu meditating. He hears the ninja arguing offscreen) Jay: My turn! Uh, it's my turn! Cole: Oh, you want a little more? Take this! Jay: Yeah? How about a little of this? Kai: Monkey paw to the head! Cole: Ninja, roll! (Wu goes to the video game room only to find that none of the Ninja are there.) Jay: Dragon punch! (Wu goes to the training compound and is shocked to see that the Ninja are actually training. Jay is deflecting arrows with his weapon, Cole is practicing on the dummies. Kai is practicing his Spinjitzu and Zane is meditating.) Kai: Ninja, go! (Zane suddenly gets up from his meditation process and disturbs the other Ninja. He starts by jumping in front of Jay.) Jay: Hey! Huh? (He steals Cole's weapon for the dummy test.) Cole: Hey! What? Zane: Ninja, go! (His Spinjitzu freezes the whole compound, causing Kai to slip.) Kai: Woah, oof. (Kai, Jay and Cole regroup.) Kai: This roof isn't big enough for the four of us. Cole: Correction: This roof isn't big enough for him. Jay: It's like he's in his own world. (Raising his voice.) I bet he can't even hear us! (Wu approaches the three disturbed Ninja.) Kai: Sensei, Zane's... weird. Wu: What is weird? Someone who is different or someone who is different than you? Cole: No, Sensei. He's "weird" weird. (Cole's flashback shows Zane entering the bathroom despite Cole doing some private business.) Cole: (Embarrassed.) Do you mind?! (Jay's flashback shows him, Nya, and Zane watching a sad romantic movie. They get disturbed when Zane starts laughing. Kai's flashback shows him going to the fridge, but finds Zane inside) Kai: (gasps) ''Holy bologna! '''Zane': I'm sorry. I consumed the last of the deli-meat. Cheese? Kai: (Back to reality.) We like the guy. He's really smart. He's just... (Sighs.) a little off sometimes. Wu: Zane is a brother and brothers are often different. I should know. (The Postman arrives the Monastery with the Ninja's mail.) Kai, Jay, and Cole: Mail! (They all run excitedly to the door.) Postman: (Pants.) Let's see. A letter from Jay's parents. (Jay grabs the mail.) Kai has a fan letter. (Kai grabs the mail.) Oh, something from Cole's father. (Cole grabs the mail.) Cole: What? No package? I'm expecting something from Creatures, Beasts, and Beyond. Postman: No. Nothing from...uh-uh. Here it is! (He hands a box to Cole.) Cole: Ha! Rocky's gonna love this! (Zane walks sadly.) Jay: Hey, Zane. How come you never hear anything from your parents? Zane: I don't remember my parents. I've been an orphan all my life. Kai: You mean you've never had a home? (Zane just shakes his head timidly.) Wu: The Monastery is your home now. (Zane sadly walks away. Cole is seen at the Dragon cabinets where his package is revealed to be meat.) Cole: Liver and toads, Rocky. Your favorite. (He feeds his Dragon.) Mm-hmm. (Skales sees this and shows one of his fellow Hypnobrai scouts.) Rattla: I can't believe you hypnotized one of the Ninja. Does the General know? Skales: Of course not. He's been put under the control of Lloyd. But I plan to use it for my best interest. (Slithraa approaches Skales.) Slithraa: Everyone works while you two slack. As my second in command, I expect more from you, Skales. Skales: Yes, General. General, you know I am most loyal to you, but I must question this childish agenda. The Ninja have stolen our staff yet you instruct your army to make this playhouse for Lloyd? Snakes don't belong in trees. Slithraa: You know better than to question my judgement, Skales. I'll pretend you didn't ask. Lloyd: Hey! If we plan to rule Ninjago from here, this elevator needs to have a trapped door! I want more booby traps! Slithraa: As you wish, young Garmadon. Skales: (Displeased.) As you wish, General. (Skales walks away.) ---- (Back in the Monastery, the Ninja are at the dinner table waiting for dinner.) Jay: Hmm. Oh, I love it when it's Zane's night to cook. Cole: Hey. I didn't hear any complains about my duck chowder last night. Kai: That's because it glued our mouths shut. You really thought Jay was speechless all throughout dinner? Jay: Yeah. Please don't make that again. (Zane enters the dining room wearing an apron while holding some turkey.) Zane: Dinner is served. (Everyone starts laughing.) Zane: What's so funny? Nya: Zane. You're wearing a... Even I'' wouldn't wear that. '''Zane': You laugh because I take steps to ensure I'm clean after cooking? Kai: Haha! No! We laugh because you came out wearing that ridiculous outfit! Zane: I guess we don't share the same sense of humor. Cole: Well, how about this? (He throws a plate full of shrimp on Kai's face.) (Everyone except Zane laughs.) Cole: How could you not find that funny? (Master Wu pours soup onto Cole's head.) Ah! Wu: (To Zane and Cole.) Now you are brothers. (A food fight erupts, but this still confuses Zane.) Nya: He looked so cute in it. (Later, Zane is shown to be taking out the trash when a Falcon appears on a nearby tree. The Falcon is copying every one of Zane's moves. It eventually flies. Zane decides to follow it. The Falcon leads him to Lloyd's Treehouse Fortress, heavily guarded by the Serpentine.) Lloyd: If I see one girl in here. I'm gonna go ballistic. (The Falcon signifies Zane that he found what he needed to find.) Zane: Thank you, my mysterious friend. ---- (The following day, Zane is shown to lead his team towards the fortress.) Kai: I don't even think Zane knows where he's going. (To Zane.) Uh, tell us again how you stumbled upon Lloyd's secret headquarters. Zane: I followed a bird. Jay: Why did you follow a bird? Zane: Because it danced. Jay: Oh...okay. Was it a cuckoo bird? (Everyone except Zane laughs.) Jay: The bird. Zane: Of course not. Everyone knows cuckoo birds are not indigenous to these forests. (The Ninja are stunned by the fact and follow Zane to the treehouse.) Lloyd: (Off-screen.) Watch it! No, bigger! Come on, we don't have all day! It's not time for a lunch break. Cole: Holy cannoli, Frosty was right! Kai: We can't let that brat and those snakes get a foothold of Ninjago. We gotta destroy that thing before it becomes operational. Jay: Whoa! Are you sure? It looks like a pretty cool treehouse. There's a ropes course. Ooh, a tree swing. Cole: Hey! Remember who's team you're on. Alright, guys. What do we do? Kai: It looks like the entire place is being supported by those three trees. Once those ties are severed, the whole is gonna fall like a house of cards. Zane: But why would one make a house of cards? Such construction would be careless. Kai: (Whispering.) Oh, brother. Cole: Travel in shadows, boys. (The Ninja sneak up as Kai severs a rope and uses it to swing into the treehouse. Cole uses the elevator while Zane and Jay climb up a tree. Jay loses balance.) Zane: Gotcha. (The four Ninja are now near Lloyd.) Lloyd: (Chuckles.) It's almost finished. Soon, my fortress will be complete. You! Hold up that sign for me! (A Hypnobrai soldier holds up a sign that says "No Girls or Ninja." Lloyd tests a booby trap on him to see if it works. It works and sends the soldier crashing to the floor.) Lloyd: Booby trap! (The Ninja get to the top of the treehouse and reach for the poles.) Jay: Ninja, go! (He uses Spinjitzu to sever the first rope.) Zane: Ninja, go! (He uses Spinjitzu to sever the second rope.) (The tree house stumbles and sends everyone off flying to the ground. Upon looking for the reason why the treehouse stumbled, Lloyd spots Kai on top of the treehouse.) Lloyd: I said no Ninja! Attack! Skales: Everyone! Retreat! (The Hypnobrai start leaving the treehouse.) Kai: Cole! Wait till we're off the treehouse, then cut the line. (Cole nods in agreement.) Skales: (Pointing at Cole.) You! You will obey my every command. Cole: (Under the hypnosis.) I will obey your every command. Jay: Where's Cole? Kai: This whole place is coming down! Cole: (Under the hypnosis.) No one goes anywhere until you deal with me! Kai: What's gotten into him? Zane: He's under their control. Jay: Yeah, well he better snap out of it quick because this whole place looks like it's about to go down! Lloyd: Don't go. We have to protect my treehouse fortress. Skales: Your treehouse? It's about time we did this! Lloyd: W-what? (He uses one of Lloyd's booby traps to trap Lloyd in a cage.) Skales: Now, to get the staff! (Cole still has the Ninja cornered.) Jay: Okay, now come on. Friends don't hit friends. (Cole kicks Jay on the jaw.) Ow, okay. I-I-I-I'm gonna ignore that. Kai: What're we supposed to do? If I use my Sword, this place will turn up into flames faster than a tinder box. Zane: Isn't the anti venom in the staff? Jay: Yeah, but the staff is back at the Monastery. (Cole knocks Kai off the top, but Zane saves him.) Zane: Jay! Use your Lightning! Try to shock him out of his trance! Jay: Oh, sorry, Cole, but this is gonna hurt you a lot more than it's gonna hurt me. (He shocks Cole, but only making him angrier. Cole knocks Jay off of the treehouse.) Kai and Zane: Jay! (Jay manages to catch one of the ropes, but the treehouse continues to collapse.) Jay: That is a serious safety hazard! (Cole goes on to try and sever the last rope with his teammates still on the rooftop.) Kai: No, Cole! Don't! Zane: No! No, Cole! No! (Cole suddenly snaps out of the trance when the Sacred Flute is being played by Wu as he and Nya go collect the Ninja using Flame.) Cole: Huh? Where-where am I? What are we doing? Nya: We're getting outta here because this whole place is coming down! (Cole hops on the Dragon. Kai, Jay, and Zane follow suit.) Kai: That flute! Jay: It cancels their powers! Wu: It's as old as the Serpentine themselves. But we must hurry! The Monastery is unguarded! Quickly! ---- (By the time the Ninja return to the Monastery, it bursts into flames.) Kai: We're too late. Those snakes. (The other three Dragons cry for help.) Cole: Rocky! (He quickly releases the Dragons to gain some fresh air.) Kai: Our home. Zane: Shard! Put this out! (Shard freezes the burning flames.) Zane: The training equipment, gone. Jay: Our video games, gone. Wu: They stole their staff back. Cole: What do we do now? (Kai's sorrow quickly turns to anger as he turns to Zane.) Kai: If you hadn't followed that silly bird, none of this would've happened! Wu: Kai! Jay: No! Sensei, he's right! Because of you, my high score has been deleted! Zane: This is a teaching moment. We must learn from this. Cole: A teaching moment? What's wrong with you? Don't you get it? Everything is gone! Wu: Enough! We're all at fault. Zane is your brother. Apologize at once. (The three Ninja change emotion and turn around to apologize to Zane.) Kai: I'm sorry, Zane. I... (Zane's disappears.) Jay: Zane? (Zane is shown flying on his Dragon.) ---- (Meanwhile, Lloyd and the Hypnobrai return to the Hypnobrai Tomb with Lloyd tied up.) Lloyd: Do something, General. You're still under my command, right? Slithraa: Enough! I am the General! You will return my staff at once! Skales: No. Slithraa: You dare challenge my command?! Hypnobrai: (Chanting.) Slither Pit! Slither Pit! Slither Pit! Slither Pit! Skales: I guess we'll have to fight for it... in the Slither Pit! (The Hypnobrai cheer as Skales and Slithraa prepare for the fight.) Mezmo: Winner gets the staff and leads the tribe! You know the rules. There are none, but in the Slither Pit, whatever I say goes. Alright, fight! (The fight is evenly fair on the first round. Lloyd spots a map and plans to take it without any of the Serpentine noticing.) Mezmo: Two weapons! (He lowers a weapons rack containing weapons made of ice. Slithraa takes a pick-axe and a shield while Skales takes two katanas. Slithraa throws the pick-axe at Skales, but Skales dodges it.) Mezmo: Side winder! (The arena is tilted and the two snakes start sliding. Lloyd manages to steal the map.) Lloyd: Go, General! Go! (Slithraa tries to hypnotise Skales, but Skales kicks him to stop the hypnosis. Skales then does a move that dizzies Slithraa and then kicks him on the ground.) Rattla: He used the Fang-Kwon-Do! Lloyd: (Worried.) Get up! Get up! (Slithraa doesn't get up, giving the victory to Skales.) Mezmo: We have a winner! (Skales gains a tail and General markings while Slithraa degrades to Warrior markings and his tail is replaced with legs.) Hypnobrai: (Chanting.) Skales! Skales! Skales! Skales! Skales! Skales! Skales! Skales! Skales: You will be loyal to me now! Slithraa: I will do as you command. Skales: (To Lloyd.) You! Leave and never return! (Lloyd gasps in response.) ---- (The Ninja are sitting on the Mountains of Impossible Height, trying to gain their spirits.) Kai: Wh-what are we eating again? Cole: Mud newt. Not bad for something that lives underground. Jay: (Disgusted.) What? (He spits out the piece he was eating before throwing away his portion. He then throws a rock into a can.) Yeah! A new high s-sc-score! Wu: Remember, we must be thankful for what we still have. Cole: What do we have? Our home is gone. Kai: You know, I don't miss our home. What I really miss is Zane. Jay: Yeah. I miss Zane. Nya: Zane? Jay: Yeah, Zane. You know. White Ninja. The smart, strange one. Nya: No. (Points ahead.) Zane! All: Zane! (They all run to Zane.) Jay: (Sighs in relief.) Zane. We're so sorry for everything we've said. We're a team and that means we're all responsible. Zane: You don't need to apologize to me. Kai: But what about all those awful things we said? Isn't that why you left? Zane: Of course not. I saw the Falcon again and I followed him. Cole: That's our Zane. (They all hug Zane.) Nya: We're happy to have you back. Zane: Why? Is it my turn to make dinner? (Everyone starts laughing.) Wu: Yes, Zane. We would love for you to make dinner. Zane: But I already made it. Come. I want to show you what I've found. I think you will all be pleased. (They all follow Zane to the Sea of Sand.) Zane: I can't explain it, but I feel a strange connection with the Falcon. I think he's trying to help show us the path we need to take. (Zane shows them the Destiny's Bounty.) Zane: Our new home. (Everyone is surprised by this revelation.) Jay: Do I smell pie? Zane: Cobbler berry. Oh, and I made myrtle berry and apple and— (Kai, Jay, Cole and Nya race to the ''Bounty.)'' Wu: I'm proud of you, Zane. One day, I promise. We will find your family. Zane: But I've already found them. Wu: I feel there's more to you than meets the eye. There's something special about you, Zane. Zane: Sensei, will I become the Green Ninja? Wu: It's too early to tell, but if it's in your path, you'll know. Come now. It would be a shame to let them to eat all that pie. (The episode ends with Wu, Nya, and the Ninja enjoying dinner and another food fight while Lloyd (having been exiled by the Hybnobrai) is wondering about aimlessly by himself.) For more information, click here. Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:2011 Category:Transcript Category:Episodes